


Reality

by christarennerston



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You were pretty much one of the many secretaries at IMF, answering phones and calling other extensions to get what the agents wanted. Maybe reality might change





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted on of these in a while so I decided 'what the hell.' Umm.... so yeah, enjoy

Reality was one of the worst things you could think of, along with being eaten alive or dismembered. Your reality was everything you hated starting with coming from a small town in Florida to never being able to pass your exam to become a field agent. The only thing working for you was that you were still able to work at IMF, even if only at a desk.

All day long, you sat at your computer and typed, taking a break every now and then for a small lunch or to go to the restroom. You didn’t want to waste time when you didn’t have to so maybe you could head home at a reasonable time. You rolled your eyes as your phone rang before you picked it up saying, “Sonny’s Dry Cleaning.”

A gruff voice told you a code that you punched into the keyboard. “I need a car sent to my location in fifteen minutes.”

“Right away Agent Brandt,” was all you said before hanging up the phone and dialing automotive to send a vehicle. You told them the location and set the phone into its cradle as you did your best not to stare at the picture of Agent Brandt.

Even in black and white, the agent was handsome with dark hair and serious eyes. His brow was furrowed and his lips slightly open as if he was about to tell you something. Over all, he was someone you would love to go on a date with, especially since he was an agent and only had one mark against him.

You weren’t sure how, but almost everyday Agent Brandt would call and ask for something else. Each time you were the one who answered and slowly Brandt ran out of things to ask for.

“Sonny’s Dry Cleaning,” you started the conversation with, using the same place repeatedly so you didn’t get confused.

The voice you had grown to know read off his code, seeming more anxious than in his usual calls. 

“Agent Brandt, what can I help you with?” You leaned back in your leather computer chair, your legs crossed at your ankles.

“Well, I don’t really have anything I need help with this time, Cher,” you heard him say, using the nickname he had given you since you ‘worked’ at Sonny’s.

“Is this where you say you couldn’t go all day without hearing my voice and that next time you come in you want to meet me,” you asked, rolling your eyes at the silly thought even though it brought a smile to your face.

“Well, now that you mention it. The mission I’m on should be completed in the next couple of days if you’re interested.”

You bit your lip, trying not to scoff. “Brandt, come on, you act like you’re interested.”

Brandt chuckled, a sound that you loved from then on. “Why do you think I keep coming up with excuses to call? Benji knows your exact extension. How about I explain it to you over dinner when I get back?”

Biting at your lip again you paused a few moments. “What the hell, fine, but I’m warning you now, my voice doesn’t match my looks.”

“No, your looks are better than your voice.” You could hear his smile through his voice.

“And how would you know, I could look like Roseanne for all you know.”

Another laugh rang through the phone. “You act like Benji doesn’t know how to look up personnel. I’m not going to lie and say it was me, although I am pretty tough on a computer.”

This time you were the one that laughed. “Goodbye, stalker,” you said before hanging up the phone and sighing. Maybe your reality was about to change.


End file.
